


On The Ropes

by alby_mangroves



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Drawing, Fanart, Gym Sex, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sparring, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky go a few rounds in the ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Ropes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monicawoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicawoe/gifts).



> For monicawoe who asked for sparring that turns to more.  
> Thanks to a and a for the beta and cheering and hats off to the fest mods ♥  
> Media: pastels, pastel pencils, conté

 

**on[TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/130445374849/steve-and-bucky-go-a-few-rounds-in-the-ring-for)**

 

x


End file.
